fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: King Cobra
The Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: King Cobra (ヘビヘビ実 モデル：キングコブラ, Hebi Hebi Mi, Moderu: Kingu Kobura) is a Zoan-type Cursed Fruit that allows its user to turn into a king cobra hybrid and a full king cobra at will, making the user a King Cobra Human. It can also give the user the ability to create and spit poison. "Hebi" is Japanese for "snake". It originally belonged to some World Noble who fed it to Marigold Boa. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Marigold, is that along with physical strength gained from their transformed forms, they gain a long versatile body that they can use like a real King Cobra as well as the ability to spit purple venom for long ranged combat. The hybrid form also seems to endow the user incredible resilience to heat and fire, and could even use fire itself wreathed on the user's person as a weapon, though it is likely that this is just Marigold's Arma Haki armor. Weaknesses It is not known for how long the user can withstand the fire, however. The tail of the form however can be tied to an object to limit their movement and leaving them vulnerable. Other than that, this fruit so far does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Marigold for combat purposes. With her long hybrid body gained from the fruit's powers, she is capable of striking her opponents at long range, constrict them, and spit lethal poison. Marigold's Devil Fruit was fed to her originally for entertainment purposes only and so while unseen being used this way, it means the Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: King Cobra has a degree of performance value. Attacks The named techniques that are used by Marigold that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Pit of the Dancing Snake' (蛇穴の舞い, Saragi no Mai): Joining with her older sister in their half snake forms, Marigold and Sandersonia both battle an opponent together. Saragi is the name of a city in Nara. The kanji of the battle formation's name literally means "Snake Pit". This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Heavy Stick' (ヘビー･スティック, Hebī Sutikku): Marigold uses her tail to stab her opponent. The name of this attack is a pun as "Heavy" and "Hebi" sound the same. It could be translated to as Snake Stick as the kanji used for "Heavy" is that of "Snake". This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Dark Poison' (猛毒, Mōdoku): Marigold spit a corrosive liquid venom from her mouth. In the anime, if the spit does not hit the target it starts emitting poisonous smoke that can affect nearby opponents. It was first seen used against Luffy. *'Medusa Hair: Salamander' (蛇髪憑き･サラマンダ, Hebigami-Tsuki: Saramandā): Marigold lights a match and sets herself on fire, then forms her hair into two snakes, creating a three-headed flaming snake creature. When this attack is used with Sandersonia's "Eight-Headed Serpent" technique, it is said to be the ultimate absolute attack, for it aims towards the target at all possible directions and leaving no percent chance of a blind-spot for the attack. The name of this technique comes from the mythological fiery lizard Salamander. Although this attack seems to be related to the theme of Marigold's Cursed Fruit, it is unknown if this fact is true as Zoan Cursed Fruits just allow the user to transform into an animal, not to gain control of their hair or have high endure against fire; so this could be a Life Return-like ability, however it was never confirmed as one. This was first seen being used against Luffy. History Past Synopsis Trivia * Not knowing that it's actually the power of a Cursed Fruit, the Kuja of Amazon Lily attribute Marigold's ability to turn into a king cobra to a curse that she and her sisters supposedly got from defeating a monster called a Gorgon. * Just as Marigold (along with her sister Sandersonia) is the largest of the known Kuja, the king cobra is the world's longest venomous snake, averaging 3.6–4 m (12–13 feet) in length. A particularly large specimen was kept captive at the London Zoo, and grew to 5.7 m (18.8 ft). References External Links * King Cobra - Wikipedia article on King Cobras Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Zoan